Report 1389
Report #1389 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Scorpionfury Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Oct 2015 Furies' Decision: This will be looked at during the monk overhaul. Will close for now. Problem: The ability of ScorpionFury currently grants an immensely huge boost to a Nekotai for a fairly cheap cost, and is only balanced by its short duration, making it a bruteforce, use-it-whenever-possible defense. Currently, it costs 5p, has a duration of only 60s, and allows the Nekotai to apply the Nekcree (more damage if poisons successfully transfer, 100ka), Creehai (lower chance of target shrugging, 200ka) and Shocree (poisons that are successfully transfered and applied are hidden, 200ka) modifiers on top of razing rebounding. This report aims to balance the ability by either nerfing its effect, or imposing a mechanical timeout, preventing it from being used constantly, making the user decide when to use it strategically. Solution #1: Remove CREEHAI from the list of modifiers given by ScorpionFury. This effectively reduces the amount of ka effects ScorpionFury provides by 200ka. As a quality of life upgrade, allow CREEHAI to be applied to a kata form via a symbol (KATA PERFORM LERAD @FORMNAME), where the @ symbol will make the form apply the shocree effect, and automatically lower the max ka of that form by 200 (or add 200 to the form, whichever is easier). Solution #2: Keep ScorpionFury as it is, but impose a 2 minute cooldown that starts AFTER scorpionfury has been expended (similar to Veil's cooldown), so that it cannot be continually. Solution #3: At the suggestion of a guild member, this third solution: instead of creehai in the first solution, drop nekcree instead. Player Comments: ---on 10/1 @ 22:21 writes: Support for solutions 1 and 2, not sure about solution 3. ---on 10/2 @ 02:44 writes: Upon discussion with the Minstrel envoy as well as members of my guild, I have been alerted to the fact that the as-yet upcoming overhaul changes may make part of my problem premise unsubstantiated. Originally, I argued that the shocree effect might have strategical uses NOT to be applied, however, that only applies in the current meta where nekotai have access to both a variety of herb-only poisons as well as herb-only physical afflictions, which will be an unlikely scenario post overhaul. Therefore, I have merged the old solution 1 and 2 into solution 1, and CHANGED the originally proposed removal of shocree to a removal of creehai from sfury. The above comment is therefore no longer valid. I have also added, as the second solution, a suggestion from a member of the guild, to impose a cooldown instead. Due to this suggestion, my original third solution should no longer be considered, and I have therefore removed it. Please comment with more suggestions, if you have any. ---on 10/4 @ 01:19 writes: Support for both solutions (1 and 2). ---on 10/4 @ 22:31 writes: Solution 2 ---on 10/7 @ 00:35 writes: Weird request but sure ---on 10/7 @ 15:22 writes: Sure, supported. ---on 10/7 @ 18:42 writes: Solution 2 ---on 2/10 @ 03:21 writes: We'll look at this with the monk overhaul, reserving decision for the time being.